


through the broken glass

by akamine_chan



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Aftercare, Knifeplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 23:25:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard sets the knife down on the towel and looks over his work.  Sitting here, straddling Frank's legs, gives him the perfect view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	through the broken glass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [argentumlupine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/gifts).



> Title from _Save Yourself, I'll Hold Them Back_ by My Chemical Romance
> 
> Lightning beta by Ande, as always.
> 
> Warning for brief mention of blood.
> 
> Written for Ragingrainbow's [Aftercare Is...](http://ragingrainbow.dreamwidth.org/34883.html) pan-fandom aftercare fest, my prompt of _After knifeplay..._
> 
> For Argentumlupine, in an effort to fulfill one of her Fandom Snowflake wishes. I think I came close, bb, but I hope you like this.

Gerard sets the knife down on the towel and looks over his work. Sitting here, straddling Frank's legs, gives him the perfect view.

He's careful, always careful, because his canvas is so gorgeous, warm olive skin and black inked lines, and he doesn't want to damage anything.

He leans down and presses a kiss to the arch of a shoulder blade, feeling Frank inhale deeply under him, exhaling on a long sigh. 

"Okay, Frankie?" he asks.

Frank makes a tiny sound of agreement and Gerard can't help but smile, because Frank is totally relaxed, boneless, all the knotted tension gone from his body.

Gerard reaches over to the nightstand, wringing out the washcloth that's been soaking in hot water and starting to carefully clean the blood away, blotting it up. The water in the basin turns pink as he rinses the cloth. "You did so good, Frankie," he murmurs. "So good." He keeps talking to Frank, voice soothing. It's not the words that Frank responds to, but the tone, and Gerard wants Frank to feel safe.

Frank sighs again when Gerard starts applying the antibiotic cream. Gerard keeps his motions slow and smooth, nothing to jar Frank out the headspace he's in. It takes a lot of hard work to get Frank to let go of all the stress he carries around in his back and shoulders, and Gerard doesn't want Frank to come up until he's good and ready.

He bandages the cuts; the scratches and scrapes should be fine without any kind of covering. Gerard makes a mental note to keep an eye on Frank's back over the next few days, just to be safe. "Okay, Frankie," he says, brushing the hair away from the nape of Frank's neck and kissing him. "Okay."

Gerard keeps touching Frank, keeping him centered, dropping kisses onto unmarked skin, whispering endearments that Frank won't remember later. Gerard loves this, loves taking care of Frank. Frank's stubborn and independent and prickly; he's got issues about caretaking, but he _lets_ Gerard do this for him.

"Thirsty," Frank croaks, and Gerard nods and moves off of Frank.

"I'm going to get up for just a sec—"

Frank makes a sound of protest, and Gerard shushes him.

"Just for a second, Frankie, promise, I'm just going across the room." Gerard grabs the peanut butter sandwich he'd made earlier, and the two bottles of water. "Okay, Frankie," he says, settling back onto the mattress. He carefully helps Frank sit up, watching for signs of pain. Frank hisses a little. "Sore?"

Frank nods, and lifts his chin to look at Gerard. His eyes look huge in the dimness, pupils blown wide. He's relaxed, eyelids heavy and it makes Gerard happy to see him like this.

Gerard twists the cap of the water bottle off and hands it to Frank, watching as he takes careful sips. Gerard digs out some aspirin from the nightstand, putting them into Frank's hand, folding Frank's fingers around the pills. His hands are still shaking a little, so Gerard keeps an eye on him as Frank swallows them down.

"Can you eat a little?" Gerard wants to get some food into Frank. It's one of the reasons he made the sandwich - high in protein with carbs to help balance out Frank's blood sugar. When Frank nods, Gerard breaks off bites of the sandwich, feeding them to Frank. He only eats about half the sandwich before shaking his head. "Okay, baby," Gee says, setting the sandwich aside. "Let's get you into bed."

Gerard piles the pillows up and leans back against them. Frank scoots close, curling up against Gerard's side, burrowing his head under Gerard's jaw. Gerard pulls the thin sheet over them. "Good boy," he says, and a moment later, Frank eases into sleep.

-fin-


End file.
